Sobreviviré
by Suarts
Summary: Ginny está hartita de que Harry vuelva a ella siempre que le vayan mal las cosas. song fict. gloria gaynor.


Sobreviviré  
  
* * *  
At first I was afraid.  
I was petrified.  
I kept thinking I could never live  
Without you by my side.  
But then I spent so many nights  
Just thinking how you'd done me wrong.  
I grew strong.  
I learned how to get along.  
  
* * *  
  
Al oír ese "No te quiero" de tus labios me quedé paralizada, petrificada. Sentí mucho más miedo del que jamás había sentido antes. Yo no podía vivir sin ti, Harry, o al menos eso creía. Eras el centro de mi mundo, toda mi vida giraba a tu alrededor. Simplemente no concebía la idea de que pudieses alejarte de mi lado, dejándome tan abandonada y tan sola. A mí, a la pequeña Weasley. Cuánto tiempo estuve buscando qué había fallado, qué había hecho mal. Noches y noches en vela. Y lo encontré, Potter. Supe qué había hecho mal. Estuvo mal, muy mal, ignorar a los demás para consagrarme a ti. Estuvo mal que fueses mi Sol y mi luna, estuvo mal que mi "yo" girase entorno a ti. Y también sé qué falló, y eso fuiste tú. Ahora no soy la misma. Ese desengaño me hizo crecer de una vez. Y crecer sola, aprender sin ayuda de nadie. Porque tú siempre fuiste mucho más popular que yo. Mucho más popular que todos nosotros, es más.  
  
* * *  
And so you're back from outer space.  
I just walked in to find you here  
Without that look upon your face.  
I should have changed that stupid lock.  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I'd have known for just one second  
You'd be back to bother me.  
  
* * *  
  
Aún recuerdo cómo procuraste ignorarme al principio. Pero la suerte no dura siempre. Cho te dejó, Ron se enfadó contigo, Hermione estuvo enferma. Entonces volviste a hacerme más daño. Ahora estabas tan sólo como yo. Pero no fuiste capaz de afrontarlo. El pequeño huerfanito siempre necesitó mucho afecto. Así que regresaste de ese espacio exterior, con sonrisa amigable y mirada sincera en tu cara, y no sabes las miles de ilusiones que fui capaz de hacerme en un solo segundo. Pero como he dicho, la suerte no dura siempre. Debí alejarme de ti, pero no lo hice. Ron y tú os reconciliasteis, Hermione se mejoró y te liaste con Luna. Y te marchaste de nuevo, rompiendo mis ilusiones cual vidrios que caen al suelo. Si por un segundo lo hubiese sabido, jamás te hubiese permitido acercarte a molestarme. Pero era inocente. . . y tú lo sabías.  
  
* * *  
Oh now go.  
Walk out the door.  
Just turn around now.  
You're not welcome anymore.  
Weren't you the one  
Who tried to break me with desire?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh not I.  
  
I will survive.  
As long as I know how to love  
I know I'll be alive.  
I've got all my life to live.  
I've got all my love to give.  
And I'll survive.  
I will survive.  
  
* * *  
  
Jamás esperaste que yo me sobrepusiese, de hecho te extraña encontrarme ahora aquí, tan entera, charlando contigo. Tu cara de sorpresa te delata, jamás fingiste bien, Potter. Pero qué esperabas. ¿Pensaste que me derrumbaría? ¿Pensaste que me quería morir? No, Harry, sobreviviré. Tengo toda una vida por delante y, desde que supe que esto no era mi fracaso, sino una lección, tengo mucho amor que dar. Pero no a ti. Ahora que las cosas vuelven a irte mal regresas a mí, ¿verdad? Pero esta vez no será como la última. Sal por esa puerta y no vuelvas nunca. No quiero volver a verte. Suena duro, ¿no? Tú mismo me lo dijiste, después de ese "No te quiero". "La verdad duele". Y ahora soy yo quien está del lado de la verdad. Tú ya no eres bienvenido aquí. Vete.  
  
* * *  
It took all the strength I had  
Just not to fall apart.  
I'm trying hard to mend  
The pieces of my broken heart.  
And I spent oh so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself.  
I used to cry.  
But now I hold my head up high.  
  
* * *  
  
Reconozcámoslo, soy humana. Me costó todas mis fuerzas no derrumbarme después de que me rompieses el corazón. Pensaba que por qué a mí y solía llorar, me compadecía a mí misma exactamente como haces tú ahora. Pero descubrí que esa no es la manera. Acéptalo, Harry, acepta que yo ya no estoy aquí para lo que tu quieras y levanta la cabeza, como yo hice. Ese es mi último consejo para ti.  
  
* * *  
And you'll see me with somebody new.  
I'm not that stupid little person  
Still in love with you.  
And so you thought you'd just drop by,  
And you expect me to be free.  
But now I'm saving all my lovin'  
For someone who's lovin' me.  
  
* * *  
  
¿Te sorprende que Draco se acerque y me abrace? Él y tú nunca os parecisteis, eso es verdad. Pero precisamente por eso estoy segura de que las cosas con él podrían salir bien. No obstante le pido que se marche, porque aún tengo cosas que hablar contigo, ahora que ya puedo sostenerte la mirada. No lloriquees. Sé que no es fácil que ahora el hundido seas tú, y que yo sea la que es feliz. Pero ya no soy esa pequeña niñita que idolatra a su héroe. He reservado toda esa admiración para alguien que me quiera y eso tienes que respetarlo.  
  
* * *  
Oh now go.  
Walk out the door.  
Just turn around now.  
You're not welcome anymore.  
Weren't you the one  
Who tried to break me with desire?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh not I.  
  
* * *  
  
Y ahora que te lo he dicho todo, ya puedes marcharte. Vete lejos. Déjame seguir siendo feliz. Porque sí, soy feliz. Por si alguna vez te lo has preguntado: Sobreviví.  
  
* * *  
  
I will survive.  
As long as I know how to love  
I know I'll be alive.  
I've got all my life to live.  
I've got all my love to give.  
I will survive.  
I will survive. 


End file.
